Naruto: Ninja Awakening
by jj4life015
Summary: Jay has just bought the newest Naruto game and he is eager to play it. But, something happens, and he is transported inside the game. This is a Gamer fic, and it is not just centered around Jay. There is some more information at the end of the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

The screen fades in on a shining moon. The camera moves down and it shows the Third Hokage and various ninja using some fire jutsu on the nine-tailed fox. Now, the camera moves through some trees and is now on the Fourth Hokage. He is staring at a masked individual. The camera zooms in on the masked man's sharingan eye. Now, it zooms out on the eye and it shows a white haired teen and another teen with the sharingan in a cave. They, and a girl with some paint on her face, are about to leave the cave. Boulders soon start coming down and one is about to fall on the white haired teen. The camera then moves to the sun, and then it moves back down to a stadium. A blonde boy is shown staring at a boy with feminine hair and a crowd is shown cheering. The same blonde boy is now facing off against a raven-haired boy on top of a roof. Also on top of the roof, is a girl with pink hair watching with a look of worry. The blonde boy summons a clone of him and he starts charging an attack. The attack is a light blue ball. Meanwhile, the raven-haired boy gets into a stance as well. Immediately, it sounds like a thousand birds are chirping, and lightning appears. They then start running at each other. The image fades out for a second. It now fades back in, but instead of the same scenario it's something different. It is now raining outside and the two boys are now standing on two statues. The blonde boy is now shrouded in a red aura and is charging the same move from earlier. This time however, he is not using a clone to help him. The raven-haired boy has different hair that is more spiky now. He also has wings on his back. He prepares his same move from earlier, but he forms some black lightning instead of the original blue. They charge at each other. The image fades out, and then fades in again. The blonde boy is on the ground with a headband next to him. The raven-haired boy starts walking screen pans through the hokage's faces, and then it shows the same blonde boy looking at them. Now, the blonde boy is at the village gates with a spiky white haired man. He is leaving the village. The title screen appears.

A voice shouts, " **Naruto: Ninja Awakening** "

"That intro was amazing!" A 16 year old boy named Jay Kidd shouted. Jay was ready to play the new Naruto game. Jay pressed start.

"Believe it!" The same voice shouts again. The main menu pops up on the screen now. He was excited for the game for multiple reasons. One reason is that this game goes back to when Naruto and the rest were kids, and the other reason was because character creation was finally in the game. He looked at all the modes to choose from

 **Main Menu**

 **Story Mode**

Travel through the Hidden Leaf Village as Naruto and his friends.

 **Story Mode +**

Travel through the ninja world, but you choose your character, and you choose the decisions they make.

 **Versus Mode**

Fight against the cpu or against your friends! There are other modes within this mode as well. Note: You can use your custom characters here as well.

 **Ninja Mode**

Create your own ninja! You can choose whether or not you character is a hero or a villain. The whole story could change depending on the decisions you make, and your actions.

 **Shop**

Purchase items for your created ninja! Most items are used with in-game money, but some rare ones require either actual cash, or a lot of ryo. Note: This is just a faster way of accessing the shop, without having to go into ninja mode.

 **Online Mode**

Battle against your friends or against random people using internet connection. Note: Some things for Online Mode is not finished.

 **What if Battles**

This mode provides some preset battles with additional story behind. For example, what if Naruto and Sasuke made it to the finals in the Chunin Exams?

 **Options**

Adjust various game settings for different game modes.

Jay didn't even know where to begin. He couldn't decide on any mode. They all sounded so good to him. Jay was a little thirst though, so he set his controller down, and went to got his water jug. It was right next to his game console which wasn't safe at all. He drank the water out of his jug (He was planning an all-nighter, so he needed a water jug) and set it on the edge of his dresser. He forgot to put the top back on and went to sit down. Right when he did, the water jug fell on the console's plug.

"Damn.," Jay said. "I guess mom was right after all. It was bound to happen eventually." Water splashed on the outlet and on the plug. Jay didn't really pay any attention to that though. Jay plugged it back in but he got shocked a little. It didn't really hurt him much so he went to go turn on his system. Right when he did however, he felt a massive shock which made him pass out onto his floor.

 **End Chapter**

Well, I made another fanfic. I've actually had this idea for a while, I just never had the time to write it. This is a gamer fic, but I don't know if it's going to be as good as others. I hope that I get some reviews to tell me how I'm doing. I just want feedback, whether it is negative or positive. Also I have an idea for which mode I want to do, but I still want you readers to say which mode you want to see first. If anyone wants to be a beta reader, then just PM me. See you later, and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Jay woke up. 'Where am I?' He thought to himself as he looked around. He then saw some familiar words. **Naruto Ninja Awakening.** 'Am I in the game? That's really weird, but so very cool! Wait, how do I work this? What if I just say my command? Well, only one way to find out.'

"Start!" Jay yelled. Instead of hearing believe it like the first time, he heard a different voice.

"I… am an Uchiha!" Jay was back at the main menu. He still didn't know what to pick, so he just decided to start from the top.

"Story Mode!" Jay yelled again. Everything goes dark, but then a message pops up.

 **You have chosen Story Mode! Choose the character you want to be.**

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Kiba Inuzuka **Locked**

Hinata Hyuuga **Locked**

Shino Aburame **Locked**

Jay decided not to keep on reading down because they were probably locked anyway. Jay decided to tap on Naruto instead of saying his name. It worked, so Jay decided to make a mental note that you can tap the word, or say the word. A picture of Naruto came up.

 **Are you sure?**

Jay pressed yes. Another message popped up.

 **We are going to lock most of your memory away when the game starts.**

'I wonder why they would do that,' Jay thought.

 **You might wonder why this is a function. Well the reason is, this game would be easy if you knew what would happen, so you will only remember things that you just learned. You will also have the memory of Naruto until you either quit, or until you die. Have fun!**

Jay's face paled when he read that die part. 'How does dying feel in a game? I hope I don't find out.' Everything just went black for a second. Now a new screen appeared.

 **Character Customization**

 **Customize your character however you want. Give your character any perk you want. Give them the Sharingan, give them the byakugan, give them both, you can do anything!**

Jay started grinning like a madman. "Sweet, I can make Naruto greater than he was in the series."

 **Note: You can't add perks in Story Mode. Only in Story Mode + and Ninja Mode.**

"Really? This game is going against me. Just let me see my stats already.

 **Stats**

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Title: The Orphan, and The Gamer**

 **Lv: 2**

 **Exp: 10/75**

 **Age: 10**

 **HP: 100**

 **CP: 250**

 **Atk: 12**

 **Def: 4**

 **Stm: 30**

 **Int: 3**

 **CC: 3**

 **Lk: Random**

Jay knew what most of these meant, but he wanted an explanation for some. He decided to look at them all. "Help!" Jay shouted. Just as expected, another message popped up.

 **This is the help menu. What do you need?**

"What does each stat do?"

 **Hp (Health)**

This is basically your life energy. If it hits 0, then you are dead.

'Harsh, but straightforward.'

 **Cp (Chakra)**

This shows how much Chakra you have. If you use too much chakra, you may suffer from chakra exhaustion.

 **Atk (Attack)**

This number shows how strong your attacks are. The higher it gets, the stronger you become. Equipping items may boost your attack power.

 **Def (Defense)**

This determines how much damage affects you. If your defense is really high, then you can tank hits and keep going.

 **Stm (Stamina)**

This determines how much you can do, without growing tired. Measured in minutes. Example, 1 Stm = 1 minute. Some jutsus can increase or decrease your stamina faster.

 **Int (Intelligence)**

This is how smart you are. If this is really high, then you can think of strategies on the dot.

 **CC (Chakra Control)**

This is one of the most important stats. Chakra control determines how well you can use jutsus. If your chakra control exceeds your chakra, then you have perfect chakra control.

 **Lk (Luck)**

Your luck determines how events play out. The higher the luck, the luckier you are.

 **Lv (Level)**

When your experience is full, you level up. When you level up, all your stats increase. You also receive 3 bonus points that can be assigned to any stat.

"Help! Why is my luck random?"

 **Naruto's luck varies so much that it is random. Sometimes it's good, but sometimes it's horrible.**

Jay was about to start when he saw a perks tab. He decided to push it.

 **Perks are unique to each character. Also, they can be linked to a personality or habit. Here are your perks.**

 **?**

Regenerates Health and Chakra slowly. When absolutely pissed, all stats increase except for intelligence. Chakra and health regenerate faster.

 **Ramen Lover**

This hampers your growth. Start eating other foods, especially healthy ones, and you'll grow taller and stronger.

 **Hard Worker**

Your such a hard worker. This means that you'll work harder in everything you do. Stamina is raised so you can work even harder.

"What do my titles do?"

 **Your title is also like a perk. It does things for you also. Here is what your titles do.**

 **The Orphan**

Gets emotional over things that involve family. This affects your intelligence greatly. This will stay like this until you meet friends and forget about your family problem.

 **The Gamer**

You will keep a calm mind in most situations. This cannot override ' **The Orphan'** perk. This also allows you to choose a cheat every five levels. (5, 10, 15, 20, etc.) Can also pause whenever you like, but you cannot move while paused. Can learn skills without spending the necessary time.

Jay was interested, but also bored. He wanted to start already. Since he didn't need anymore explaining. He decided to press start.

 **End of Chapter**

I've gotten a little support for this in such a short time. Because of that, I decided to upload again. Don't expect quick updates like this. I do have another question though. What should be the team Naruto joins. I want to know the two other ninjas, and the sensei. Thanks for reading, and if you like DBZ, can you check out my dbz story. I put a lot of work into it.


	3. Chapter 3

Before this chapter starts, from now on, Jay will be referred to as Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Your Hp and Cp have been fully restored!

Naruto woke up and spotted this message. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was apart of this new ability he dreamed about. It told him the basics to his new ability. He was excited about having an edge above everyone else.

"Yahoo! Today's gonna be an amazing day, I can just feel it." Naruto wasn't talking to anybody, but that was because he lived by himself. "Should I tell everyone about my ability, or should I keep it to myself? If I tell other people, than they might think I'm crazy." Naruto got off his bed and went straight to his kitchen to make him some instant ramen. While eating, he remembered that today was an important day. The third year of the academy was starting! "Oh, crap, crap crap, crap, crap crap! I'm gonna be late!

Mission: Head to the Academy

Mission Objective- Arrive to the academy on time

Bonus Objective- Arrive 3 minutes early

Hidden Objective-?

'Oh, here's that gamer thing again. If it's telling me to do this, than it must be good. Alright, if it wants me 3 minutes early, than I'll be 5 minutes early. But what is the hidden objective? Maybe if I do something special, then I'll achieve it.'

For using your brain to come up with a solution, you gained 1 Int!

'That was easy! Maybe I should get going to the academy. I wonder how much time is left before class starts.' A message popped up that read: 09:27 remaining. Naruto rushed out his house, locked the door and started running. He dashed and tried to avoid bumping into people. Keyword on tried. He bumped into many people and got into a couple small arguments. After he got done with an argument, he would start running but this time, he saw a girl who looked like she was hurt.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto questioned the girl. The girl looked familiar to Naruto, but Naruto wasn't that good with names. The girl looked at him and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just tripped and hurt my ankle," The girl said.

"Do you need my help? I don't want you to be late for the academy." Naruto looked at the timer. On the timer, it read: 05:09 remaining. He had to be at the academy in 2 minutes to get the bonus objective. So he had to choose to either help her out, or try and get the bonus objective for the mission.

"No, I can make it on my own." The girl stated and got up. Naruto started to walk away, but when he turned back around, the girl was struggling to walk.

'I can't leave her like this, that would be rude. Who cares about getting some bonus objective for this.' Naruto walked back up to the girl. He put her arm around his neck and started walking with her to the academy.

"W-what are you doing? I told you that I don't need any help. I can make it all by myself!" The girl started shouting. For some reason, she didn't want help.

"I'm going to take you to the nurse at the academy whether you like it or not. You can't make it on your own. I just looked at you trying to walk, and you only took two baby steps. Please, just let me help you there." The girl didn't say anything and let Naruto take her. They made it to the academy with 2 minutes before the academy started. Naruto dropped off the girl to the nurse's office and proceeded to his seat in the back of the class.

Mission: Head to the Academy- Complete!

Mission Objective- Arrive to the academy on time- Complete!

Bonus Objective- Arrive 3 minutes early- Failed

Hidden Objective- Take the injured girl to the nurse's office- Complete!

Rewards

Mission Complete- 30 exp, reputation with academy raises by 10

Hidden Objective Complete- 20 exp, reputation with ? increased by 25

Level up!

Hp: 100 to 150

Cp: 250 to 300

Atk: 12 to 16

Def: 4 to 7

Stm: 30 to 45

Int: 3 to 4

CC: 3 to 3

Lk: Still Random

Naruto was excited about his level up. Now, with that level up, he felt like he was better than everyone in the class. But as he thought that, he began to wonder if he could look at other people's stats. 'Look at stats! See! Sight! Observe! Som-" Naruto was interrupted by a message.

By thinking and saying the right word, you now can Observe.

Observe Lv 1, 0.00%

A skill that inspects people's stats. You can see more things about a person if you level up the skill more. To level up skills, you must use the skill a lot.

With that being read, Naruto looked at the first person he saw and decided to test it.

Sasuke Uchiha

Title: The Last Uchiha

Lv: 7

Age: 10

HP: 200

CP: 150

Atk: 30

Def: 18

Stm: 24

Int: 25

CC: 20

Lk: 10

Naruto became outraged when he read this. Why was Sasuke a higher level than he was? Also, why was Sasuke's stats so high compared to Naruto's. Naruto decided that his training schedule wasn't good enough and after class, he would train until he dropped. So Naruto waited for school to end and he went to train.

Naruto trained all day while at his dirty apartment. Eventually he got hungry and he decided to get some ramen but he ran into some drunk people and they killed him.

 **End Chapter**

I'm sorry this chapter is so terrible. I've lost motivation for this story from Naruto's view, so the next chapter will explain more about Jay in the ninja world. I need two Oc's for Jay's team. Preferably a male and female. Please include a personality and explain their looks and all that extra good stuff. See you within the next 2 weeks hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**So before the chapter begins, I just want to say that I'm sorry for not uploading, and I will try to upload more of this story whenever I get the chance. I'm going to try and get back into the swing of posting chapters for all of my stories. Anyways, on with the chapter. _**

"Naruto Ninja Awakening!" Jay opened his eyes and saw that he was back at the title screen. "I can't believe I died already. I guess Naruto did have a rough life." Jay started thinking about which mode he should do next. "Alright, I'll pick Ninja Mode."

 **You have chosen Ninja Mode. In this mode, you create your own ninja, choose the village you live in and go down the path of a hero or a villain.**

"Sounds simple enough," Jay said.

 **First, select what village you are from.**

"Konoha."

 **Next, create your character**

Jay began to create his character. His character had a low even cut, with a scar on his right cheek so he could look like a badass. His character also had brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He made his character skinny, and with that, he was done making his character.

 **Please choose your clan name and your affinity's.**

After much thinking, Jay decided to be in a custom clan with his natural affinity being Fire, and his secondary being Wind. Jay's custom clan name was Haruki. Now that he had a custom clan name, he could choose from a list of special kekkei genkai. (I couldn't find one that I wanted for him so if you have a better one then let me know.) Jay looked through the list and eventually found one that he liked.

 **Ki Release *Accessible to Day One Edition players*: Unlocks a special trait that allows you to use ki.**

 **Stage 1: Uses Ki to give a 15% boost increase to your attacks, defense, and speed.**

 **Stage 2: Gives the user a 25% boost to attack, defense, speed, and grants the ability to use ki blast attacks (Kamehameha etc.)**

 **Stage 3: Gives the user a 50% boost to attack, defense, and speed. Ki and chakra regenerate 5% faster.**

 **Stage 4: ?**

Jay was amazed at this kekkei genkai. It implemented dbz into a Naruto game which was weird to him. Another message popped up.

 **Now, put your stat points into your stats. (100 points remaining)**

Jay did a little whistle while reading this. 100 points was being generous. So, he looked at his stats which was very uninteresting.

 **Jay Haruki's Stats**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lv: 1**

 **Exp: 0/30**

 **Age: 7**

 **HP: 0**

 **CP: 0**

 **Atk: 0**

 **Def: 0**

 **Stm: 0**

 **Int: 0**

 **CC: 0**

 **Lk: 0**

Jay learned one thing. That when he started the game, he would become seven again once the game started. He also had the title ' **The Gamer'** , which was a pretty good title to have even though he hasn't experienced it yet. Cheats every five levels do sound good. Now with that being said, it was time to use his stat points. After doing some deciding, he finally finalized his stat points.

 **Jay Haruki's stats**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lv: 1**

 **Exp: 0/30**

 **Age: 7**

 **HP: 35**

 **CP: 20**

 **Atk: 13**

 **Def: 10**

 **Stm: 5**

 **Int: 7**

 **CC: 5**

 **Lk: 5**

 **Select a Perk (5 Perk Points remaining)**

Jay looked through the very long list of perks. Most were greyed out because in order to unlock them you have to do certain things. He also noticed that he had 5 perk points.

 **Each perk takes up some points. The higher the amount of points it consumes, the better the perk is.**

"Sounds simple enough," Jay said. Jay looked through the long list and he picked two perks.

 **Determined Warrior (Cost 2 Perk Points)**

 **Your attack and defense are doubled when you are at 25% health or less.**

 **Energetic (Cost 2 Perk Points)**

 **After you run out of stamina, you can keep pushing for an extra 5 minutes.**

Jay decided to save his last Perk Point for a later occasion. There could be a perk he wanted later on.

 **You have completed everything. Would you like to start the game, or go through the tutorial?**

"Start the game." Jay would probably never go through the tutorial unless this game was beyond difficult.

 **Choose your difficulty**

 **Very Easy: Anybody could beat this mode if they are a true gamer. Nothing too difficult, you don't even have to grind.**

 **Easy: A little bit more difficult than very easy. Rookies might have to grind, but experts should find this easy.**

 **Normal: This mode is recommended for most gamers who wanna play through the game with a little bit of challenge. You probably will have to grind on this mode.**

 **Hard: This mode is for people who are confident in their abilities and want to experience a hard game. Not for your average gamer. Grinding is recommended.**

 **Insane: This mode is only for the hardcore people. Everything is difficult, even living. If you can somehow beat this difficulty, then you will unlock the hardest difficulty. Grinding is highly recommended.**

 ***Locked* HELL: This mode is for the best people at this game. Your life will be a living hell if you select this difficulty. Grinding is an absolute must.**

Jay looked through all the difficulties and decided to just pick normal for his first time going through the game.

 **Is everything correct?**

Jay looked through all the information and pressed yes. He then saw a white flash that covered his vision and he eventually passed out. While Jay was passed out, his memories were altered to where he remembers the game, and the first five years of his new life. _

 **Your HP and CP have been fully restored**

The sound of Jay's alarm woke him up. Jay was excited because last week, his father enrolled him in the academy and today was his first day. Jay got up, put on his clothes, and ran to go wake his father up. By the time he got in the kitchen, he saw his dad making breakfast.

"Hey there kiddo, I see you're ready to go to school and make new friends," Jay's pops stated.

"Yep I am, but I also can't wait to learn how to become a ninja. Cause when I get older I'm gonna be the fastest, most super duperous ninja ever!" Jay exclaimed.

"Son, you know that duperous isn't a word right?" Jay's father told him.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just really excited."

"Well, come eat your breakfast so you can go to school, and I can go to work." Jay's dad worked as a cashier at some item shop.

"Okay daddy."

After eating, Jay and his dad headed out to the academy. Jay had talked the whole way there, while his dad just listened. Eventually they had to separate because Jay's dad's job was down the road from the academy.

"Alright, be good son."

"I will."

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No dad, I'm a big boy now I got this." Jay waved to his dad and rushed towards the building. Before he made it to the academy, he saw a little girl with dark blue hair getting bullied. Jay was no hero, but he knew that he had to do something.

 **Quest Alert: Protect The Girl!**

 **Quest Completion: +20 Exp, +100 Reputation to ?, +75 reputation to ?**

 **Quest Failure: -20 reputation to ?, -2 Lk**

 **Bonus Objective: Beat the leader of the bullies. +25 Exp, gain Wooden Dagger weapon**

 **Accept? Y/N (If you deny the quest, it counts as an automatic failure)**

Jay tapped the yes button and looked over at the girl who was being bullied. He was headed over there to prevent the bullies from further bullying the girls, when he saw a blond boy run up to them. The boy stood in front of the girl and held his arms out as if he was protecting her.

"Leave her alone! Pick on someone your own size!" The boy shouted at the bullies. The bullies laughed at the boy. "What's so funny? If you don't leave her alone, then I'll just have to kick your ass!"

They continued laughing, "You and what army you runt. You're outmatched 3 to 1. We'll be your ass and no one would ever even know," the leader of the bullies said in between laughs.

Jay ran over and stood next to the blond. "I'll help him beat you punks!"

The bullies laughed once more. "Two pipsqueaks?" the leader said. "Us three are bigger and older than you brats. Stop trying to be heroes, and just go home and go cry to your mother or something."

Jay tensed up. The leader was right after all. Jay was younger and smaller than them, he didn't even know how to fight. 'I have to do something. Maybe this game can help me beat them. I don't have time to look around for something though. Maybe I'll just give up.' Jay started crying softly.

One of the bullies noticed Jay crying and started laughing even harder. "Look at the baby, he acting like a little bitch."

"Maybe he learned that from his mother." The leader said. "Hey kid, your mother is a stupid bitch!"

Jay looked at the bully with a look of hatred. The tears were still streaming down his face, but he had a look of anger and his eyes. "Don't you **DARE** talk about my mother!"

The leader flinched a little bit but he kept going because he wanted to look cool in front of his friends. "O-oh yeah, what are you going to do? You're j-just a little kid you couldn't hurt me if you tried. You know what? I'm going to give you a free shot just to show you how weak you are."

The leader turned his head and tapped his finger on his face as if he was mocking Jay. Jay ran to the bully and socked him right in the jaw. The bully got knocked to the ground as he spit out blood. Jay got on top of him and kept wailing in him over and over, until the other bullies recovered from their shock and pulled Jay off of him. They knocked Jay to the ground and started kicking him repeatedly.

'My Hp is going down slowly,' Jay said, looking at the top left of his vision. He lost about 6 Hp from them. 'I need to get them off of me right now.' Before Jay could do anything, he saw the blond sneaking up behind one of the bullies.

"Hey, look over here!" The boy shouted as he ran in for a punch. As soon as the bullies turned around, the blond punched one of them straight in the gut. He then punched that same one in his face, and it knocked him out. There was only one bully left, and Jay and the boy could still fight. The last bully standing noticed that he was in a position to where it was 2 vs 1, so he did the only thing that any reasonable person would do, run. So he dragged his friends somewhere away from them.

Jay got up off the ground and walked over to the girl who looked surprised at what she just witnessed. Jay offered to help her up. The girl looked up at him and blushed a bit.

¨T-thank you,¨ the girl said. "If I hadn't been so weak, then you guys wouldn't of had to protect me."

"It was nothing, at least you're fine that's what really matters," The blond boy said with a thumbs up pose to her. "No one should ever be bullied."

The girl blushed and looked at both of them, "Th-thank you..."

"Jay," Jay announced.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy now known as Naruto shouted.

"And I'm Hinata Hyuga," Hinata said softly.

"Nice to meet the both of you," Jay said happily. "Do you guys want to be my friend?"

Hinata shook her head yes, but Naruto looked a little surprised by the question. "Friends? You want to be friends with me?" He asked Jay, making sure he wasn't joking around.

"Yes I do, why would I ask you if I didn't?"

"Because I never had a friend before," Naruto said, looking a little upset. "But, if you want to be friends with me, then I'll be your friend." He looked over to Hinata, "Do you want to be my friend as well Hinata?" He asked while holding her shoulders.

The girl blushed at Naruto, and slowly started shaking her head. "I'll be your friend Naruto.

"YAHOO! I got two friends in one day!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Are you guys attending the academy?" Jay asked the two kids. They both nodded. "Well, let's go then, or we'll be late." The three new friends conversated as they walked it the the academy.

 **Sorry this took a long time to come out, but I hope you guys like this chapter. Had a heard time deciding where to stop this chapter. Also had a hard time figuring out the direction of this story, but I can manage. I will start posting more hopefully, so stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

This story is in hiatus. Sorry if you liked this, I think this is my worst story. Maybe I'll come back to this story later.


End file.
